This invention relates to a cordless remote control apparatus being adapted to an electric device such as a video recording/reproducing system, a TV system, an audio system and the like.
Remote control apparatus are widely utilized in electric devices for serving the convenience of users. Particularly a cordless or wireless type remote control apparatus is warmly received as a matter of practical convenience, since it does not require a hampering wire clinging thereto. In general a cordless remote control apparatus comprises a remotely controlled portion being mounted on a main body and a handy size remote control unit. The control unit communicates with the controlled portion via a data transmission medium not requiring a physical connection; such as, for example, a radio wave, infrared ray or a ultransonic wave. Then, a user can remotely control the actuation of main body by the manipulation of control unit. For instance, by means of such remote control apparatus, the user may instruct the playback start of a disc player and adjust the reproducing loudness without touching the player system of main body.
Athough a cordless type remote control apparatus is more convenient for a user than a wired type, a problem arises in the use of the cordless system. That is, the reliability of data communication between the control unit and the controlled portion in a cordless system is somewhat less than that of a wired system. This is because, in a cordless system, control instructions being transmitted from the control unit to the controlled portion are liable to be weakened in its magnitude, subjected to undesirable modifications by external noises, etc, and/or retarded by any body interrupting the transmission path of control instructions.